


i cant title

by Coldaker



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Klug returns from a long week away from home.Previously published as part of a oneshot collection.
Relationships: Amitie/Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 5





	i cant title

**Author's Note:**

> context for the antennae thing i hc that young insectoid demons have rogue pieces of hair that act as antennae, and they eventually grow into actual antennae. sig is a halfling so quite a few usual developmental things just... didnt happen  
> feedback feeds the author :)

It is a bitter January night. Alexander Klug strolls down the path leading into Primp Town. It's a rather small town, but he likes that about it. It's where he grew up and it's where he intends to stay. He continues on, spots a lopsided snowman or two, and finally reaches his destination. He smiles to himself.

Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to travel so much. Being a renowned mage, one happens to be wanted in all sorts of places. Honestly, all he wants to do is spend a quiet night in with his spouses but instead he constantly has to go who-knows-where to fight off who-knows-what. He sighs, and fumbles with his keys.

He enters into a dark room, which is to be expected seeing as it's almost 1 AM. As he sets his bag down and peels off his shoes and heavy coat, he feels something watching him. This doesn't feel odd, Sig is practically nocturnal, after all. He turns around, only to find him and Amitie asleep on each other. Or so he thinks.

"Awww.."

The three of them have changed a lot since their school days,  _ especially Sig.  _ He had been terrified at the changes, always afraid he might accidentally hurt someone. A talk with Aya remedied most of those worries, as she'd gone through this all before. A few particularly stubborn ones stuck around, though. 

The smooth red skin of his left hand had spread to not only his other hand, but also both of his legs, and he had sprouted a pair of horns sometime in his late teens. The hooves were unexpected, him being a halfling. He made up for it by not having wings, though. His antennae never moved, either. Being a moth demon, he had also developed fluff around his wrists, ankles, and neck. 

This is when the fatigue sets in. It took him quite a while to get here, and he is  _ exhausted. _ ...Maybe he could join them? He’s sure they wouldn’t mind. But… would they? He takes a seat next to them and thinks for a while. Until he hears a dark chuckle and feels a large pair of hands pull him sideways. He lets out a squeal, that is soon muffled by Sig placing his finger over his mouth. 

“Shh, you’ll wake Amitie. Don’t want that,” Sig whispers.

Klug sputters, “Well maybe you shouldn’t startle me like that! I thought you were asleep.” He turns around to face his husband, who just smiles and puts a hand on his lower back.

“Y’ were  _ surrounded _ with negative energy, had to do somethin’. overthinkin’ things s’ a nasty habit f’ yours.” Klug just makes an exasperated sound of acknowledgement and leans forward, into Sig’s chest. Sig, in response, plants a short kiss on the top of Klug’s head, and pulls him closer. They feel Amitie’s weight lift and both shift their gaze to her as she regains her bearings. She spots Klug and her eyes light up. Without a moment’s notice she  _ pounces,  _ with almost enough force to knock both of them over.

“Ah!! Klug! We missed you!” Amitie bleats excitedly. The unwilling recipient of Amitie’s unfiltered excitement takes a moment to collect himself and put his glasses back into place before saying, 

“I can tell.” He laughs and takes her hands. “I missed you too.” He leans down to steal a kiss from Amitie, who enthusiastically returns it. It’s short, but it works. They stay like that for a few seconds, until Sig leans over to steal one from Klug. He’s taken off guard, but he quickly shakes it off and leans into it. His lips catch on Sig’s teeth, but at this point he doesn't mind, he’s used to it. They pull off each other, and Klug tries to stifle a yawn. 

Sig looks at him softly, “Tired?” Klug nods. Sig offers him a spot to his left, which is gladly taken. Klug leans on Sig, Amitie soon follows suit, and before too long the three of them are all fast asleep.


End file.
